


Reunion

by econator



Series: Team Hair Fabulous [3]
Category: Formula 1 RPF, Motorsport RPF
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, M/M, Making Up, Tenderness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-25
Updated: 2018-10-25
Packaged: 2019-08-07 10:42:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,138
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16406921
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/econator/pseuds/econator
Summary: Hulk is surprised when Carlos comes to his room after the Japanese Grand Prix





	Reunion

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by the GIF of Hulk saying that a teammate beating him turned him on.

Nico stared at the suitcase in the corner, in his mind seeing through its walls to the still-unopened box inside, wishing the giver of that gift were in the room. _Just go the fuck home, you pathetic loser. There’s probably an Uber you can take, instead of hanging around for him to finish with the talking shit, so you can take the team bus back to the hotel together. He made himself clear_. He downed the rest of the energy drink he’d spiked with vodka from hospitality, crushed the can as he exhaled loudly, and threw it across the room into the bin. He got up, and started throwing his things haphazardly into the case. He was almost done cleaning up his driver room when someone knocked on the door.

‘¿Hola?’

 _It’s Carlos. Shit, it’s fucking Carlos. Man, if you’re here to gloat about your point, I don’t know what I’ll do with myself. All I want is you in me, making me forget this race, but I can’t ask you for that anymore. Not since…since I fucked it up by treating you like shit. And now you’re here and I have no goddamn clue what to say to you_. Nico ran his hands through his hair in the mirror, leaned nonchalantly against the wall, and opened the door with his cheekiest grin, gripping the handle so tight he was a little worried it would break off in his hand. ‘Hey, point scorer.’

‘Hey.’ Carlos ran his hand through his glorious hair. ‘Please may I, uh…’ he pointed inside the room. ‘Unless you don’t want me inside. It’s okay.’

Nico took his hand off the wall, and stepped back, realising he’d have to let go of the door handle once Carlos was inside. Carlos stepped through the door, giving Nico a wide berth. He fidgeted with the hem of his shirt. _He’s nervous. Shit. He was nervous when he broke up with me. He’s here to twist the knife. Shit. Fuck. God. Why can’t he just leave me alone to feel shit without him?_ Nico closed the door, and stood with his arms crossed, doing his best resting bitch face.

‘I hurt your feelings that other time.’

 _Oh, I’m not fucking rising to that one. Not so you can throw it in my face_. Nico made a noncommittal noise.

‘I should have heard your side before deciding for both of us.’

 _This sounds like an apology and making up. I’ll tell you my side now. Shit, I want you so much. I want you back; I want you at my back. Be safe, Nico. Be safe. He’s turned this around before_. ‘Uh-huh?’

‘Russia was shit for me. Being in that place, keeping my eyes off you because I was scared.’ Carlos looked up at Nico through his eyelashes. ‘Seeing you be very aggressive because you were hurt.’

‘I wasn’t aggressive. I’m not hurt. I can handle you having your space or whatever.’

‘Joder.’ Carlos ran his hand through his hair. ‘This. I can see it. The truth. I can see the truth. You never want to fuck when I can see your face, because you know I can see it. I said it wrong. I told you to go when I should have asked you to let me come in.’ Carlos moved to reach for Nico’s hand, but stopped himself halfway, letting his hand flop back to his side.

 _Take my hand. Touch me. Love me_. ‘I haven’t used it, you know.’

‘The dildo?’

 _As though you gave me something else as a breakup gift_. ‘I couldn’t take it out the box. I couldn’t take it out the suitcase when I got home. It’s still there. In the case.’

‘Why?’

 _Because every time I looked at it, my chest hurt so bad I wanted to curl up and cry like a little bitch. Because it made me want to punch your face and cuddle you and suck your dick. Because it was a reminder that you didn’t want me anymore, and it was all my fault_. ‘Because what I wanted was you.’

Carlos deflated a little more. ‘Was? In the past?’

‘Is.’

Carlos perked up, visibly relaxing. ‘Thank you for saying it.’

 _Fuck. Fuck. Did he just come here for an admission of guilt? Is that all he wanted?_ Nico turned around and tidied his room, clearing his throat to try quell the urge to cry. He felt Carlos’ hands on his hips.

‘Te amo. You don’t need to say it back, if you’re not ready, but I wanted to tell you.’ Carlos kissed Nico’s shoulder blade.

 _Thank you, you beautiful man. I’m not ready to say it back, but I needed this today. Fuck, I need you today. I really want that cuddle you’ve been trying to have since February and I’m sorry I’ve been avoiding it. It’s what I wanted all along, but I can’t let you fuck me and cuddle me at the same time. You’ll think I’m some kind of pussy if I show you how soft and weak I really am_.

‘If you want, I can go now.’ Carlos’ voice was barely above a whisper.

Nico gripped Carlos’ wrist, unable to summon words, but desperate to not let him leave. _Fuck, don’t leave me now_. ‘Stay,’ he eventually choked out.

‘I’ll stay, but less tight,’ Carlos peeled Nico’s hand off his wrist, turning him around.

Nico kissed Carlos. Gently, tentatively, he brushed their lips together, cupping Carlos’ jaw. _Do something. Kiss me back. Smack my face. Something. Anything_. He held his breath, squeezing his eyes shut, until he felt Carlos’ lips press against his. Carlos kissed him again, more insistently, nipping at his lower lip. Nico moaned. Carlos pulled Nico close, kissing along his collarbone before burying his face in his neck.

‘I take you to my hotel. We make love so I can see your face. Then, I hold you until we go to the airport.’

‘Yes.’ He zipped up his case, and carried it across the room. He turned to face Carlos, looking into his eyes. ‘I’m looking forward to the cuddle. I’ve wanted it for a while now.’

Carlos lit up. ‘Good. Vamanos.’

Nico felt like he was walking on air as they dragged their cases through the paddock to the team bus, intentionally walking as far apart as Bottas and his wife did, just casually separated by at least seventy-five centimetres. Carlos picked an empty row in the back, patting the seat next to him. _Squee! He wants to keep me a seat on the bus_. Nico sat, his face resolutely in RBF, so the rest of the team didn’t see his happiness. Carlos intertwined their fingers, kissed his shoulder, and whispered ‘Mine,’ into his ear. Nico squeezed his hand, feeling contented for the first time in weeks.

**Author's Note:**

> Smut in the next chapter. Sweet smut, not kinky.


End file.
